


Another Stark

by hailwidow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailwidow/pseuds/hailwidow
Summary: Reader is tony's daughter
Relationships: Deadpool & Reader, Natasha Romanoff & Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Another Stark

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so this is very experimental fanfic and i need opinions

The garage was on fire, but that wasn’t your fault, at least not this time. To say that your parents aren’t happy was a understandment especially your stepfather, he used to get a little aggressive when you pulled stunts like that.  
“go to your room, I will take to you later” and by talking to you later, he meant that he would beat the fuck out of you after dinner, obviously, what kind of parent would he be if he let you go to bed hungry?  
But your mother didn’t know and you wouldn’t be the one to tell her, or you stepfather. All you need to do was wear baggy clothes and long sleeves shirts for a couple days and you would be fine, except if you tried to run, which made running away from the bullies after school a little hard, but at least you could say that you aren’t a complete sedentary. Well, technically speaking you could fight them off, but you didn’t want to attract more attention, so you would run or just take the beatings.  
Except on Thursday.  
Thursday were dump days, you usually skipped the last class and spent the rest of the day looking for parts for your mechanicals projects, besides the guy from the mechanics shop, Pierce, sometimes brought some of the stuff you found, extra money was always good, which you usually spent on weed, books or the arcade on the pier by the beach.  
And you were really good at finding things, but even better at building them, maybe you got it from your father.  
Exactly,  
Despite the popular believe you did know who your father was  
“suspense music increases”  
Tony Stark.  
Your father was Anthony Stark, philanthropist, playboy and billionaire, but he probably didn’t know or didn’t remembered. Well, that’s was what you hoped for, deep down, all you wanted was him to show up at your house and take you with him, but now all you needed to do was wash your blood strained shirt before your mother come back from her 24 hour shift, vinegar  
would do or was what Wade told you last time you meet him.  
Wade Wilson, you knew him, it was a total accident, you were looking for that last piece for your homemade teaser gun, and that’s why you were poking around the pile of garbage with a stick when you accidentally you hit something soft, so you poked again and again.  
“that’s my dick, your asshole” screamed someone under the pile of garbage and rags.  
“What the fuck?” said you “are you a homeless?”  
“No, I’m a merc” told him getting up and dusting the crumbs of garbage off his suit.  
“then why you were on a garbage pile?” asked you “and why are you wearing latex?”  
“I was napping AND THIS IS MY SUIT” answered him “name’s Deadpool”  
“And I’m the black panther” said you looking at his hand or what’s left of it  
“You look taller on tv” you said measuring you with his eyes  
“I’m Wade Wilson”

“Your Name” said you extending the stick towards him.  
“What are you looking for?” asked him looking around the dump.  
“something to use as a trigger for a teaser gun” told you  
“its your luck day, kid” said him “I’m an expert in making homemade guns”  
By the end of the day, you had your piece and a dozen other pieces of junk that Wade swore you could transform in some cool gadgets, you didn’t even know why you were listening to him, maybe it was your need for a father figure, even if he was 6' 2" foot tall horribly scarred white guy with any cue about social interactions or filter.  
“You should shoot them in the dick” said him with his mouth stuffed with pizza.  
“Yeah, sure, then I would do what? Throw their body at the river?” continued you with sarcasm.  
“I know a guy who could do that” said him  
Weirdly, a week later the boys who usually harassed you stopped, they even looked you in the eye. That week you brought Wade all of the cheap pizza he could eat before the food poison kicked in.  
“I want to be a hero” confessed you while admiring Wade’s mushy green celling.  
“they aren’t fun” said him getting out of the bathroom and immediately shoving more pizza in his face.  
“my dad is a superhero and he is fun” whispered you  
“I thought you were a bastard” whispered him back.  
“I am but I know who he is” finished you but oversharing something else, you had this habit every time you got high or drunk, maybe you should take easy on the brownies for today, or maybe you should ruin the only good relationship you had. You choose the first one, your tomorrow self is going to thank you later when you wake up for school.

“Its ironman, right?” asked him handing you the screw.  
“how to you knew?” said you pulled yourself for the old brown car you were currently salvaging for parts to complete you least project.  
“you have his eyes and the same self-destructives tendencies” responded him.  
“Thank you?”  
You were building a generator, it was almost done, except you needed another part besides the one you pulled from the old car, unfortunately that last part was unavailable and by unavailable you meant that I didn’t existed.  
Yet  
“All we need to do is catch a Lightning “said you passing around the place.  
“ And how are you going to do it?” asked him watching you.  
“You are going to do that” informed you  
“ chimichangas, later?” said him.  
The rest of the day was spent finishing the project and a core to contain the lightning, it needed to be able to hold the all power, but without wasting any of his energy, and not exploding, of course.  
If worked you could have a generator powerful enough to light the whole state, if it didn’t you could die, honestly it was a win-win situation in your vision.  
Well, you didn't die, you only wished you had.  
In the beginning, everything was going accord to the plan, until you tried to transferrer the energized core to the generator.  
Wade did his part, he only lost a couple of fingers, but you were pretty sure it would grow back again, but I'm not sure about your arm, but your eyebrows definitely back after a while.  
Wade still could feel a tingling feeling in his lower members, but that was nothing compared to what he felt when he tried to get close do your glowing body.  
"Your name" screamed him kneeling on your side.  
You could see Wade's mouth moving, but you couldn't hear anything besides the ringing in your ears. Your body felt numb, excruciating numb, your mouth tasted like iron, it meant that you were probably bleeding inside, and outside, by the way, your clothes were sticking to your torso and legs.  
You probably had broken bones and burn limbs, but what scared the most was the fact you were still alive. You were hit with enough energy to explode a whole block of houses, there's no way you were going just to walk away, and by the way, Wade was looking, you were pretty sure that wasn't pretty.  
"Hold on, kid" said Wade looking for his cellphone and calling the only person who he knew that could possibly know what to do " you are going to be fine” finished him.  
The last thing you saw before blacking out was the night sky being illuminated by an uncommon light, for one second you thought it was god, and you almost got it right.  
"What happened here," asked Tony looking around the destroyed place.  
"Forget it and help me, tin can" yelled Wade trying to stop you from bleeding out.  
Tone kneeled down close to the girl, half of her clothes were gone leaving the brown skin exposed, those exposed bits were now covered with burns and red spots, mostly of her brows were gone as long as half of her right arm from elbow below, which Tony was pretty sure she used to shield her face from the blast.  
"Her vitals are going crazy, boss" informed FRIDAY after scanning your body for more severe injuries.  
"What did you do? " asked Tony looking at Wade.  
" I don't know, just help her" screamed Wade back.  
Tony never saw Wade like this, he usually had that attitude tm, but now he looked absolute scared for this girl.  
" I will take her to the tower" informed him " Cho can help her " finished him pick the girl up. " FRIDAY, call Cho and inform her about this"


End file.
